wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Wands
There are several types of magical wand: Blackwand This evil blackwood wand is banded with iron and inscribed with many dire runes of ancient origin. It will only function for Evil or Chaotic characters and creatures. Once a day, the user may produce a Cloak Of Darkness spell with no Magic Point cost. He may also discharge 1D6 Arrows Of Weakness, again once per day. These arrows take the form of yellowed skeletal fingers. They are released at the rate of one per round and have the same range as a longbow. In addition, each arrow is coated with 1D3 doses of Manbane, which will affect the victim if damage is caused. The Blackwand can fire 50 Arrows Of Weakness before becoming inert. The wand may only be recharged by means of a foul arcane ritual involving human sacrifice. A Lawful or Good Priest must be killed with a golden dagger on virgin soil, as the moons rise to their highest points in the sky on Hexensnacht. The wand is then immersed in the Priest's blood for 13 hours, after which it is fully recharged. Rod Of Power A Rod of Power is similar to a spell jewel, though in the form of a small wooden wand, inlaid with ruby and jet. It differs from a spell jewel in that its spells are only available to a particular caster. To store a spell, the wizard casts it while holding and concentrating on the Rod of Power. The rod can store up to three spells in this way, which can then be cast at some time in the future by the same wizard at no MP cost. The rod cannot be activated by anyone other than the person who stored spells in it. There is a chance that any spells stored in the rod will drain away over time. When the wizard decides to use it, roll D100; if the roll is less than the number of days since the rod was last used, then the spell in question has gone and nothing happens. Staff Of Damnation This item is used only by necromancers. It takes the form of a six-foot staff of black ivory, intricately carved with images of death: skulls, bones, bodies writhing in torment. The staff can invigorate any Undead creatures within 72 yards, doubling their M and increasing their A by +1. A D6 must be rolled each combat round; on a roll of 1 or 2, the power of the staff is drained and the necromancer must wait 24 hours before it can be used again If the staff is carried by a non-necromancer for more than 8 days, the bearer gains 1D6 Insanity Points and a randomly-chosen Disability. Wand Of Absorption This wand can act as a store of 6D6 Magic Points. You should determine its maximum capacity and not inform the player! Determination of its initial charge should be made using 3D6 (which obviously cannot exceed the 6D6 roll). The Wand of Absorption gains extra Magic Points by absorbing spells cast at the bearer of the wand. If the bearer makes a successful Magic test, the Magic Points used in casting the spell at him are absorbed into the wand and the spell effect is negated. However, this only applies to spells specifically cast at him. So, for example, if a Fire Ball spell were cast at him, it could be absorbed, but if it were cast at a group of which he was one, it could not. If the wand attempts to absorb Magic Points over and above the predetermined maximum, it will explode in a ball of magical fire and smoke, causing 1D8 hits at S 6, leaving a Cloud Of Smoke in the area of the detonation. Magic Points accumulated by the Wand of Absorption may be used by a spellcaster in the usual way to create or enhance spells he casts himself. While a player should not know exactly how many Magic Points the Wand of Absorption possess at any time, nor its maximum (unless he does a lot of research on it), it is reasonable for a character with the Magical Sense skill to be able to 'guesstimate'. You should inform the player that 'the wand feels light', 'it feels heavy with magic', 'there are enough Magic Points for a few spells if you go easy, but it's nowhere near overloaded', and so on. Wand Of Corrosion For the expenditure of only 1 Magic Point, the spellcaster using this wand may duplicate the effects of the level three Battle Magic spell Corrode. Wand Of Fear The user of this wand may cast the following spells at will: Cause Cowardly Flight, Cause Fear, and Cause Panic. If the spellcaster already knows any of these spells, he may cast them at half the normal Magic Point cost (rounding fractions up). If the spellcaster does not know any or all of these spells (e.g., he is not of high enough level), they may still be cast, but full Magic Point cost must be expended. The wand contains no Magic Points; these must come from the caster. Non-spellcasters, of course, cannot use this item. Wand Of Jade Spellcasters may use this wand when casting a spell. If they make a successful WP test, the range of the spell is increased by 2D6 yards. This wand will not affect spells whose range is given in the spell description as Touch or Personal. Wand Of Jet Spellcasters may use this wand when casting a spell. If they make a successful WP test, the magic point cost of the spell is reduced by D4 points. In some cases, this can mean that the spellcaster need expend no Magic Points to cast a spell. Wand Of Onyx This wand acts as a store of Magic Points, in the same way as an Energy Jewel. Random Wands Wands can be generated randomly using the following table: